Just the two of us...
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: Rx1. Death/suicide Fic. Relena talks to Heero before she ends it all. Slight song fic


Title: Just the two of us  
  
Author: Chaser  
  
Pairings: Rx1  
  
Warnings: angst ridden, obsessive compulsive behavior, death and vagueness.  
  
Disclaimer: yeah like if I owned something worth wild I would be doing this.  
  
Brought to you absolutely beata free. Ok so that might not exactly be a good thing. ^__^;;  
  
Author notes: ok this was a brain child of listening to Tori Amos cover an Ememin song and extreme lack of sleep. 97' Bonnie and Clyde is the name of the song.. I think.  
  
Archive: www.geocities.com/daggersplendens/index.com  
  
Feedback: ok sure. I won't stop you.  
  
  
  
  
  
No one in this world will ever separate us. We were meant to be together. Soul mates meant to be together forever. There is nothing in this world that can change that. Not me, not you, not the others.no one. Why can't you see that? Why can't you just be happy? Why won't you just see the truth? I see it. I know the truth; my eyes are open. I see the love we have. I relish in it. I accept it. What do I have to do to make you see? That I love you and you love me.  
  
1.1.1 Just the two of us.  
  
See now you've upset me. Your words are nothing but lies. I know they tell you to say these things to me. I know you don't mean them. You would never come up with these ideas on your own. I'm crazy, I'm obsessed, and I need help. How could you say these things to me? I love you. I care for you. I need you. I want you. There is nothing in the world and beyond that I wouldn't do for you.  
  
You you you you you you you you you you you.  
  
  
  
1.2 Just the two of us.  
  
I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. It was a mistake. You believe me don't you? I never meant to hurt you. I would never hurt you. I am so sorry. I had no choice. I don't know what came over me. It's not my fault. You made me do it. You brought this upon yourself. All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is right here in your heart. I want nothing more than you. Can't you see that? I did this for us. I did this for you.  
  
1.2.1 Just the two of us.  
  
Don't to this to me. Why must you hurt me? What have I done to deserve this from you? I gave you all I had. There's nothing more I can give you. Don't do this. I beg you. Don't do this to me. I have nothing left.  
  
Must I beg?  
  
Must I cry?  
  
Must I kill?  
  
What must I do to keep our love together? Yes it is still there. It will always be there. Nothing.nothing will break our bond.  
  
Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing  
  
1.2.2 Just the two of us.  
  
The blood won't wipe off; the pain won't go away. You did this to me. I gave myself to you and you threw me away. Why do you have to be so difficult? You like to suffer. You like to see me in the pain. Angry and on the verge of murder. You like that I bleed for you. Now you bleed for me.  
  
1.2.3 Just the two of us.  
  
Hoping that one day you would see the glory that is my affection, my love. We are great together. Others make music. We construct symphonies. That wasn't good enough for you, no never enough. I showed you. You'll be sorry in the morning. You will see what you will have lost then and you will come to me.  
  
Just the two of us.  
  
Stop crying. Stop laughing at me. You did this. You made it come to this. You thought I was a joke, a toy you could play with then leave on the top dust shelf. Didn't believe in me. Didn't want to realize that I love you. Didn't want to stop listening to others. They don't know. They can't understand what we have. You put your belief in them. How could you do that to me? After all I've done for you.  
  
I've hurt for you.  
  
I've killed for you.  
  
Don't pretend like you didn't want me to. You wanted me to kill for you. To show my love, prove that I was worthy of you. What did you do to prove your love? Nothing! You discard me. Toss me aside but I will show you. I will show you. Show everyone that we will always be together no matter what.  
  
Just the two of us.  
  
Never thought I would go through with it. Never fathomed you would be here with me. I fought with myself about what to do with you. Many nights I lay wake thinking about us and what we could have been. Leaving you was one thought. Realizing you could not live without me, as I cannot without you. We are meant to be together. You will see. I will show you.  
  
No more fighting,  
  
No more crying,  
  
No more lies,  
  
No more lovers.  
  
There will only be truth.Only us. You will see.  
  
There will be no more pain.  
  
Just the two of us.  
  
Cradling you in my arms I see the beauty that is you. Last breath captured on your lips. You leave me now only for a short moment. I will join you now. I will show the others they were wrong. I am not insane. I saw the truth. By my hand they will now see the glorious truth that is our union. You too will finally see we belong together. In life and death we will be together Heero my love.  
  
Just the two of us.  
  
End  
  
Aren't you glad it's over? 


End file.
